Please Mommy? Part 2
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: A continutation of the Please Mommy series..


Title: Please Mommy? Part Two  
Rating: R  
Keywords: MSR XFES  
Spoilers: Existence, TrustNo1  
Description: So Mulder's back from the underground and back home with Scully and William.. But there something he wants to say but he can't.. So he gets Will to do it.?  
Warning: Contains shippiness  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... Fox Mulder and Dana Scully or Will. They belong to CC.  
posted:   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
LAST TIME ON THE X-FILES  
  
Scully: Your Home  
  
Mulder: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
William: Mommy wel yu mawee Dada?  
  
AND NOW BACK TO OUR SHOW  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
There she was walking down the aisle. In the perfect white dress as he stood there gazing at her. Will standing as his side smiling at her too. She reached them both as he takes her hand in his and faces Father Carter. He starts speaking as she faces him. Her green eyes gazing into his hazel ones. Their son standing up beside his father now holding the rings on the pillow case. All she can do is just gaze at him barely catching the words from Father Carter's mouth. " I do" The man before her mouths. The father once again is mumbling but she seems to understand the words. " I do" she says back. He smiles as Will hoist the pillow up to him. He takes one and she takes one. She once again gazes at him as he takes her hand and places the ring on her finger. "I thee wed" He mouths. She takes his hand and slides the ring on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed." she answers back. The only words she can recognize now is. " I now pronounce you Man and Wife" He lifts her veil and he cups her face. His fingers linger on her lips for a minute before her lips meet...  
  
Location: Scully and Mulder's apartment  
  
The sound of the phone ringing made Scully's green eyes shoot open. She groaned into Mulder's chest as he still somewhat asleep stroked her bare back. She reaches over him and picked up the phone. "Hello" She sleepily said. "Well Good Morning Mrs. Spooky." Langley says in the phone. "Who is it?" Mulder sleepily asked. " Who else would wake us up at this hour." she ask. "Ah the guys." He said almost laughing. " Guys why the hell are you calling us at..." Scully started to say before looking at the alarm clock. " At 10:45 in the morning on a Saturday?" She asked. "What you two aren't' already up?" He asked. "Shit No! You know we like to sleep on Saturdays" She said. " Oops.." Langley started to say as the rest of the gunmen could be heard doing the same thing. " Sorry about that.. just one question.. You two set a date yet?" Scully smiled and looked at her ring. " Well sort of Two Weeks from now. We'll call you when we get a date." She said as the gunmen yelled a couple o yeas. "Well Congrats.. Well we will let you two sleep." Langley said as Scully hung up and laid back on Mulder's chest.   
  
"Good Morning" He said as she giggled. "Is Will up yet?" She asked. " No he's still in his crib sound asleep snoring of course." Mulder said as Scully giggled. " Wonder where he gets that from." she said as he lightly hit her arm. " Hey..You don't seem to mind." He said as he pulled her closer and lifter her head so she could look into his eyes. " No.. actually I don't mind. I just love you more for it." She said as he pulled her into a lazy kiss for a couple of minutes when ..  
  
The phone rang again. Scully pulled back and again reached across him to pick up the phone. She laid on her side as Mulder pulled her into a spooning position. "Hello" She said in the phone as he was nibbling her ear. " Quit it" " Dana?" Maggie said into the phone.  
  
"MOM!...um.. you.. you..need something" Scully said as Mulder was enjoying dropping kisses on her shoulder blades. "No.. I just wanted to see how you were." Maggie said as her giggles escaped the phone. " Quit It" she whispered to him as he caught her lips with his. " Dana are you okay?" Maggie asked. Scully broke away from him as he continued on her neck. "MmOm I'm Fine" "Are you sure about that?" " Yes Mom... I'm Fine. I just..um" Scully said before Mulder rested his weight on her with a gleam in his eye. " Dana you're just what?" Maggie asked giving him an evil grin. " Engaged." With that Scully started to hang up the phone as Mulder caught his lips with hers once again. He rolled her on her back fingers exploring everywhere they could when...  
  
BOOM! "Oww" Scully groaned as she noticed him and her on the floor. "Well. That's never happened before." Mulder said as he lifted his head. "And we even took the sheet with us." Scully hit his arm as the phone rang again. "That's Mom" she said as he gave her the phone. " Scully" " YOUR WHAT?" Maggie screamed in the phone as Scully pulled the phone back from her ear. " I'm engaged." " TO WHO!" Maggie screamed as Scully did the same with the phone. " Who do you think?" Scully said. " FOX?" " Mom.. Yeah.. yeah. who else." Scully said as Mulder was trying to stifle his laughter by laughing in her neck. " When did he ask?" Maggie said. " Last night" " AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME?" " Mom.. I was but we got sort of busy." She said as Mulder whispered in her ear. "Yeah busy keeping the neighbors up all night" Scully hit his arm still on the phone. "Busy with what?"Maggie asked. " Um busy cleaning cloths.. Mulder didn't wash his cloths right last night." Scully said as Mulder couldn't keep his giggles in as she gave him a look. " Speaking of Mulder he wants to talk to you "Scully said as Mulder gasped and she handed him the phone.  
  
"Fox?" " Mom.. Hmm How are you this bright and early morning?" He asked as now Scully was taking her turn to laugh. " Just Great.. Let me guess is that my daughter I hear cackling." " Yeah that's her Mom.. that's her laughing." Mulder said. " Really and what would she be laughing about?" Maggie asked hinting Mulder. " Oh Nothing.. Just that we both are here on the floor. Legs.. Entertwined." Scully's mouth started to gasp. " Wearing only a sheet." " MULDER!" Scully's voice came as she grabbed for the phone. "Really and how did you manage to get on the floor?" Maggie asked. " Um.. Well let's just say we fell off the bed."He said as Maggie started laughing and Scully grabbed the phone. "Bye Mom" she said hanging up the phone as Mulder sat up and just gave her a grin as she pelted his arm. "Hey.. I didn't put my Mom on with her future son in law" He said as she pelted his arm still and caught hold both of her arms. " Yeah but you told her about.." She said as he picked her up and lightly tossed her on the bed. " About us and our wild and hot sex life. How you scream my name.." " Mulder.." She squirmed underneath him as he gave her another grin. " I don't Scream." " Oh Bull shit! Yes you do.. You Scream. OH YES! OH GOD! OH MUL" Scully shut him up with a deep kiss. " MMmm now that's how you shut me up" He said lowering his lips for another one when..  
  
Will's Cries came from the baby monitor. " And the kid's got perfect timing" He said getting up and grabbing his boxer shorts. " Hey what can I say." Scully said noticing him pull his boxer shorts on. "Yeah.. Must come from your side of the family." He said nearly dodging a pillow she threw at him.   
  
Mulder walked in to the Nursery as Will was standing up in his crib " Hey Buddy" " Dada" "Yeah I'm right here. buddy.. You hungry or you need to get changed." Mulder said taking a whiff. "Come here.. You need to get changed" Mulder put Will on the changing table and quickly changed him. " Hey there now.. You're all clean and fresh. Now. hey guess what.. Me and your Momma getting hitched. And it was all thanks to you, Little Man" He said as Scully entered wearing her robe. " Getting Hitched Mulder? Must you compare it to that.?" She said. " Okay.. Ms. Classy.. We're getting married. or in other words.. I'm make your Mommy here the official Mrs. Spooky." Mulder said as a knock at the door came. " Who could that be?" " Chessy, She's bring over some magazines for me" Scully said getting the door.   
  
"Well if it isn't the little wife?" Chessy said entering as Reyes followed behind. " I'm not married yet" She said as Reyes grabbed her hand. " Wow.. That's the ring." She said. "That would be it" Scully said. " Okay now where is the guy who gave it to you?" Monica asked. "Right here" Mulder said entering the living room with his PJ bottoms and gray shirt on. " Well, If it isn't the man himself.?" Chessy asked. " Hey Chess!" Mulder said grabbing a diet coke out of the fridge. "So don't say hey to me." Monica said as Mulder grinned at her. " Hey Reyes. I saw you. So what you and the Dogman been up to?" Mulder asked as Will cries came from the nursery. " I'll get him." Scully said leaving. "Well to answer your question.. Nothing but chasing imaginative little boys, hanging out with a Burt Reynolds look alike, looking at Skinned alive human beings and other stuff.. but nothing much." Monica said as Mulder's mouth dropped open.   
  
"You did all that" He asked. " Yeah" she said. "Damnit" "Dami" Will repeated as Mulder turned to face him. " Mulder" Scully gave him a look as Reyes and Chessy were laughing. "What it's funny?" He said taking Will from arms. " Hey Buddy, I think it's best not to repeat that word." Mulder said. " You got that right" Scully added on. " So you two set a date yet?" Chessy asked. " Two weeks from now." Scully said. " Isn't that a little quick?" Reyes asked. " Yeah but since I haven't touched my man in so long that I want to claim him as soon as possible." Scully said as Mulder sat down and she hugged his neck. " Yeah and do you have a location set up?" Chessy asked. " I don't know.. it's all up to red head here?" Mulder said looking up at Scully who smiled at him. " Yeah... Um.. I actually have a place in mind" She said. "Really?"Chessy asked grabbing Will's hand as he grinned at her. " Yeah but first I like to talk it over with my fiancée' here if he wouldn't mind." Scully said as Chessy and Reyes took the hint. "Okay we'll just leave these bridal magazines here then .. give us details." They both said letting themselves out.   
  
"So you got a place in mind?" He asked. " Yeah, I do." She said laying her head on his shoulders. "And where would it be and how much does it cost?" He asked. " Um.. It's free and I want the wedding at our new home." Scully said as Mulder looked at her. He sat Will down in his playpen handing him a stuffed animal. " You want to get married at the house." " Yeah.. Outside on the beach." She said as he grinned. " Just picture it though, If there is a back yard with a garden... There is a backyard right?" Mulder shook his head yes. " Okay just picture it.. The sun is setting. You in a classic tux with me in a white dress." "White? How bout cream?" Mulder asked. " Why not white?" Scully asked. "Because virgins wear white.. and Dana you aint exactly a virgin" He said placing a kiss on her forehead. ' And how would you know?" She said regretting what she said. "I would know from your screaming my name the last two nights." He said as she scoffed and started to leave. "Okay but continue with the fantasy of our wedding." " Okay.. I will be in a WHITE dress and only our closest friends and family are there. The Father proclaims us men and wife."   
  
"Wait a Father?" Mulder asked. " Mulder I'm Catholic.. which reminds me did you go to church when you were young.?" " Yes.. I went occasionally with my Mom but I never really went. Why?" He asked. " Because you want to come to mass with me at least once?" She asked as Mulder groaned. " Mulder please. It would do you good just to meet the guy who I'm hoping that will proclaim man and wife" She pleaded as he groaned. "Mulder it would make your future mother in law really happy and maybe Bill Jr. even might actually start liking you. Please" Mulder shook his head no. "Please.. Please Baby.." Scully continued while she straddled his lap. "Please" One look with a seductive grin made him change his mind. " Ohh Okay.. one time and if I like it I might consider going with you." He said as she climbed off his lap as he let out a groan. "Okay finish what you were saying" "Okay well anyway when the Father marries us. We could have the reciptation on the beach.. You know a barbecue type thing and then Mom could take Will for the night and we could celebrate our wedding night in our new home." "But Honey.. I wanted to take you some place for our honeymoon." Mulder said as Scully hugged his neck. "Really and where did you plan on taking me?" She asked. "Anywhere you little petite heart wants to go" He said as she snuggled around him.   
  
" Okay how about Paris?" She asked. " Nah too smelly." He said as she hit him. " You said anywhere I want to go." She said. " Okay you want to go to Paris?" He asked. "No.. I want to go to.. anywhere you'll be." She said as Mulder brought her to sit on his lap. " Oh you flirt" He joked. " Okay so it's up to me to decide where I deflower you as my wife." He said. " Yes.. you decide." She said. "Okay how about.. London?" "Sounds nice... a little cold maybe but nice." Scully added on. " Hey but I would keep you warm" He suggested as she snorted. "Okay Scotland?" " No!" she screamed. "Why not?" He asked. " Two words" she said. " Phoebe Greene" "Ow Scully so you were jealous when she came here. But you know we could go to the cemetery and let her watch from afar as us.." "Mulder no." Scully gave him a look. "Okay forget Scotland.. You know we could go to Roswell." He said as she hit his arm again and again. "Okay .. I got it.. Vegas" Scully smiled at him. " You mean as in Las Vegas.. Sin City Vegas." She asked. " Yeah Vegas.. Scully just think about it.. You, me in a honeymoon suite. Hot tub in the center of the room. Gambling, shows, drinks,.. What do you say?" Scully looked at Will. "What about Will?" she asked. " Well Aunt Millie or your Mom could watch him while we are busy." He said. "So you like that." " Mulder I don't know about leaving Will here for a full week." She said. " Hey, He'll be fine. Scully come on. Be the naughty little Catholic School girl I love."He said as she took a look back at Will and back to him.   
  
" You got a certain hotel in mind?" she asked wickedly as Mulder captured her lips. " Mmm... Yeah" He said after pulling back. " Hard Rock Hotel and Casino" "Well why don't you make the reservations then." She said giving him the phone. " Whoa.. Shouldn't we call Millie and your Mom." He asked as Scully frowned. " Okay.. call Millie and if she can't do it.. I'll call Mom" She said. " Okay.. and Daney?" " Yeah?" " I'm hungry." He said. "Well fix something." she joked back taking a Sleeping Will and putting him in his crib. "Woman get in here and make me a sandwich!" Scully poked her head out of the nursery as he gave her a grin. "Please?" He added on as Scully grinned. Mulder dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" "Aunt Millie.. Hey it's me." He said. " Fox William Mulder.. How are you?" Millie said into the phone. " I'm great." Mulder said as Scully used her cell phone to dial in a pizza. " And how's my grand nephew?" "Oh Will? He's great." He said on the other line. " Really.. He looks like you more and more everytime I see him... so how's the future wife?" " Aunt Millie. I never told you me and Dana were engaged." " You're What! Oh I knew this day would come. Ever since your mother told me about meeting your new partner. We both knew that you two would end up married one day. So when's the wedding?" Millie asked. "Oh Weddings in two weeks, It's going to be at Dad's old beach house." Mulder said. " Your father's old beach house. Is it still in good shape?" " Yeah it's in great shape.. actually.. we're moving in." Mulder said. "You , Will and Dana?" " Yeah,.. We got new jobs lined up for us." " So where's the honeymoon going to be at?" Millie asked. " Um thinking about Vegas?" "Really so who's going to watch Will?" " Oh we were thinking Scully's Mom or maybe?"   
  
" Me?" Millie asked. " Yeah, If you don't mind." Mulder asked. " Oh Fox I wouldn't one bit.. . I'll be in D.C. in two weeks anyway.. I'll just housesit for you."Millie said. "Thank you Aunt Millie. You're the best." " Oh it's no problem.. I'll talk to you later Fox. Love you." " love you too" Mulder hung up the phone.   
  
"She going to do it?" Scully asked grabbing the phone from him. " Yes." He smiled. " So I get you for a week in Vegas all to myself." Scully said. " You bet honey.. I'm all yours." Mulder said putting standing up and giving her a light kiss. "Shall we call in a pizza first or make reservations?" He asked. " Hmm.. my stomach can wait.. get the room" she ordered as she handed him the phone.   
  
Mulder dialed the long distance number into the phone. "How did you know it?" she asked. "Um.. I've had it in here for a long time." Mulder said putting the phone over his ear. "Hi.. is this Hard Rock Hotel and Casino... Yes... I would to reserve the honeymoon suite for June 3-9... yes.. .. yes.. all that. Name. Fox Mulder... Thank you.." Mulder hung up the phone.   
  
"We got it?" she asked nuzzling his neck. "We got it babe." He gave her a loop sided grin. "Good.. Now.. call in a pizza."   
  
One week later...  
  
Location: Cases' Bridal shop.  
  
"Will you come on?" Reyes said. " I can't afford any of these." Scully protested. " You're not paying.. Hubby is." She said. " Still there too much" Scully protested. "Hey you only get married to the love of your life once.. You might as well have the right dress." Reyes said as they entered the store.   
  
"There you are.. I wondered what took you so long." Chessy said greeting them. "Hey Chess. sorry we're late.. but someone here took a while to get ready." Reyes said indicating Scully. "Ah I see.. Mulder's getting some Scully love." Chessy giggled out. " No.. me and him weren't' you know.. We were discussing um wedding plans." Scully said noticing a couple of dresses.   
  
Scully went over to the dress rack and started flipping through. "Yeah she means discussing Wedding night plans." Chessy said as her and Reyes both interrupted into giggles. "What are you two laughing about?" Scully asked. "Nothing ." Reyes said as they joined her. "Okay so what are we looking for..creams? Whites?" Chessy asked. " Whites" Scully said. " Okay.. whites.. okay we have off the shoulder.. long sleeve.. short sleeve.. strapless." Reyes continued. " Strapless" Scully added on.. " Strapless.?" Chessy asked. "Are you sure about that?" "Yes.. I'm sure.. about it.. besides I can wear a strapless bra with it." Scully added on. "Okay. Strapless.. here we go" Reyes said as Scully went up the section. " Okay you've got ballroom skirts.. a-line skirts and of course the ever popular mini skirt." " I think we'll go with.. a compromise between ballroom and aline skirts." Scully said as she searched through the racks.. Her eyes drifted off to a corner where she spotted a mannequin wearing a white strapless..   
  
"Guys." " What?" Chessy asked. " Look at this." Scully said. " Now that's a dress"Reyes added. "Yeah.. It's gorgeous." Scully said . " Yeah and probably cost an arm and a leg." Chessy added. on. " But Mulder gave me his credit card and besides "Hubby" gets the bill" Scully grinned look at the price tag. " So what's the damage?" " I don't think he was expecting this much" Monica said taking a peak at the tag. "Well if he wasn't .. that's his problem when it comes to the wedding night. "Scully evilly grined. "You would hold back sex on your wedding night just to get the perfect dress." "Hmmm let me see.. Yes" "Why there's no way Mulder would .. OH .. You evil little redhead" Monica said. " No she's Mulder's little red "Head".. get it red "Head" Chessy snorted as Monica giggled. Scully just looked at the two of them with an annoyed look.   
  
"Well at least I get some" she replied back as Chessy and Monica giggled still. " Okay enough with this .. Let's get you in this baby."   
  
"Couple of minutes later"   
  
"I wonder what's taking her so long." Monica asked. " She's always been a slowpoke" Chessy said. "Hey I heard that" Scully said poking her head out the door. "Well look who finally shows their face" Chess said. "Come on.. Let's see it" Reyes said as Scully walked out.   
  
Chessy and Monica gasped. "What? You don't like it?" She asked. " No.. It's...."Chessy started to say. " Perfect" Monica finished. " Really?" Scully asked. "Child it's perfect" Chessy said as Scully looked at the Strapless number. " You really think so ?" " When have I ever used perfect and not meant it?" "Good Point" Monica said. " The back is awesome" "Yeah It's lace up. You think Mulder will like it?" " Okay this is Mulder.. He's a man and every man I know has that lace up corset fantasy. Of course he is going to love it" Monica said. " It's a bit long" "That's why I'm here" Chess said getting some straight pins. " Chess shouldn't we buy it first." Scully asked. "Oh yeah.. Hey Laura" Chessy said to one of the clerks tossing her a tag. "Yeah?" She asked. "Ring this up and use the employee discount." " You work here" Monica asked. " No.. I own this place"   
  
"Three days before the wedding"  
Location: Beach house.   
  
"Scully , hurry up" Mulder screamed fixing to open the door to the house. "Coming" she said with Will on her hip. " Wow" she thought looking at the two story building. " Mulder stepped back and put his arms around the her waist. " So you like?" He said in her neck. " Oh Yeah. I like" she said as Will was gazing at the house. " Well come on. I'll give you a tour" Mulder said pushing her towards the door.   
  
They entered through the front door into a living room. "Big Living Room" she said. "Yeah. Dad was a big party person." Mulder took Will into his arms as Scully looked around the room. " He couldn't decorate worth a shit" She said as Mulder laughed. " Yeah Decorating wasn't his strong suite... but we can always redecorate." " We are going to redecorate." Mulder kissed her cheek. lightly as she snuggled up to him. "Let me show you the rest of the house"   
  
Mulder took her upstairs leading her into a medium sized darkened room. " Muler what is this?" "Just close your eyes and open them when I tell you to" " Mulder this is." " Okay Scully open them." Scully eyes revealed a blue painted room with a maple crib in the middle. " Mulder this is.." "Aint it great" He said putting Will in the crib. "Yeah Slugger, This is you're new room. You like?" Will squealed with excitement. "Yeah just the perfect little place for my future baseball star." Scully laughed. "It's cute. . Mulder but baseball?" she said looking at the themed curtains and padded crib. "And it comes with this" Mulder said pulling out a bag. "Close you eyes.." "Mulder now what?" " Just close your eyes. I swear you're impatient."   
  
Mulder took the item out of the bag and put it on Will. " There you go buddy.. Okay Scully open them." Scully opened them to see Will in a baseball jersey in his size.. Grays were written on the front as the back held his name. Will Mantle.. Number 42. " Oh" Scully let out a laugh. " Mulder that is.." " Yeah I had it made for slugger here" " Number 42?" she asked. " Yeah.. just a reminder of the place.." He came toward her and cupped her face. " Where he was created." He leaned in to capture his lips when she pulled back. "Wait a minute.. Are you sure he was created at your place. He could of been created at mine.." Mulder took a look at Will who currently staring at both his parents. " Well it doesn't' matter where he was created .. It just matters if we had fun doing it."   
  
Scully snorted and lightly kissed him. "Well although it's baseball.. It's cute." "Hey a lot of good things came from baseball." He said. "Really like what comes out of hitting a piece of horsehide with a stick." She said grinning. "Well .. very early or very late birthday presents" His hazel eyes gazing into hers. " Oh Now I remember? What was it.... Hips before hands." she stated before Mulder covered her mouth with his pulling her into a deep kiss. A knock at the front door went unnoticed as did footsteps coming up the stairs.   
  
"Mmm" A sound came from the doorway. Millie stood there as the agents were preoccupied with each others' mouths. "Hello" Mulder shooed her away with a hand. " Now that's now way to treat.."   
  
Mulder pulled back. "Why Aunt Millie, Un , she was choking." "And you were trying to dislodge whatever it was with your tongue." "Well.." "Hey Aunt Millie," Scully said giving her a hug. "Hey darling. You look great. Now where's my grand nephew?" "Righ Were" Will said standing up in his crib. Millie picked him up. " So you like the house Dana?" " Yeah.. I've only seen parts of it but with a little redecorating, I'm sure it will be great." she said. " Yeah Bill Mulder couldn't decorate worth a shit and now it's passed on to his son here." Millie said. " Hey now she doesn't seem to mind.. Millie would mind watching William while I show Dana the rest of the house." " No go ahead.. You two need some alone time."   
  
Mulder took Scully's hand and let her out of the nursery into two double doors. " Okay what is this?" she asked. " This my dear is.." He pushed open the doors. " Is our place of relaxation" Scully entered the green painted room. "Hey this I can live with" She sat on the white and burgundy comforter. " I knew you would." Mulder raised an eyebrow. "Scully faced the headboard as he slowly approached the bed.   
  
He sat down behind her placing his large hands on her shoulders..slowly rubbing circles in her muscles. She hung her head letting his finger tips reach her neck. " I thought you were going to finish giving me that tour." She responded. " Yeah I'm going to finish giving you it. but" He said placing an open mouth kiss on her neck. " But there's a lot of tours..... There's tours of bedrooms.. bodyparts.. sexual.." " Mulder would a tour of the house be on this list?" Scully asked as Mulder bought his head to nibble her ear lobes and whisper in her ear. . " Yeah. if that means me getting a tour of positions."   
  
Scully turned to face him. She moved close enough to him to give her a light kiss on the tip of his nose. "So I'll be the tour guide and you be the guidee" His octave on his voice lowered sending chills up Scully's spine. " yeah." she grinned as he was fixing to lower her on the bed. when she somehow slipped from under him. "After I get a tour of the house" Mulder groaned into his pillow as Scully pulled him up. " You're punishing me Scully" " I know but just think." She kissed him lightly. " You'll get a gift for your punishment." Mulder raised an eyebrow wrapping an arm around her waist. " And what would my "gift" be?" He asked. " Oh.. just some short.. redheaded female who adores you." She giggled as Mulder took her hand and pulled her down the stairs.   
  
"Okay this my gift is the kitchen.. There's a den.. over there.. and right beside that is a play room for Will. and over there is a laundry, storage room." "What's that?" she asked referring to the doors in the kitchen. " Oh that?.. Yeah that's special.. Close your eyes.." "Not this again.." " Baby just close your eyes." Mulder said taking her hand as she closed her eyes. " Good Girl.. Now let just get out there and I'll show you."   
  
Mulder opened the door leading to the outside area. " Okay Scully open.." Her eyes fluttered open to a colorful and big backyard. Flowers everywhere as green grass led to a patio area. " Mulder this is.." "So you think the wedding can be out here?" " Perfect.. The trellis could be right here.. the chairs could be there and it's big enough for a reception.. The grill is over there. . Mulder it's perfect." "Are you sure?" He ask. "Yeah. I'm sure" Mulder faced her as their forehead touched.  
  
"Later that night"   
  
Scully sat on the beach. The sound of the waves filled her ears as the sand grazed her toes. It was somewhat chilly wearing only jeans and a tee-shirt. " Chilly out here" Mulder's voice came from behind her as she jumped. " Sorry I scared you" " No it's okay." Mulder sat down behind her and gathered her so that her head would rest in the crock of his neck. " So what you doing?" " Nothing.. thinking." " Thinking about what?" " OH just things.." " What kind of things?" Mulder asked. " When did you get so nosey?" She asked giggling as he pulled her closer to him. " When I found out what you wear underneath those cloths" He smirked at her as she hit his arm. " Mmm.. the house is nice" " So you like the house?" " Yes. I like the house but were still redecorating" He laughed at that comment as she interlocked her fingers with his. " I know.. but when?" " After we get back from our Honeymoon.. the sooner the better in this case."   
  
" Okay after we get back from Vegas. .. How about the FBI?" " I gave Skinner my resignation yesterday." " How did he take it?" Scully sighed. " He asked me why was I quitting and then I handed him a wedding invitation." " Really?' " Yeah and he just looked at it and told me he understood. He would have probably done the same thing he told me" Scully said looking into his hazel eyes. " Really ..You shouldn't have given him an invitation.." "Why? Mulder he has helped us a lot.." " No..Scully..He's my best man.. He knew about the wedding and everything else." Scully smiled at him. "Why didn't you tell me that now?" " He wanted to hear it from you" Mulder sighed. " So..It's just going to him from your side." " No.. The gunmen, Jimmy, Yeve of course, Dogget" " Dogget?.. You asked him" " Yeah.. I told him since he watched over you... that he was' invited" "Well that was nice" "Yeah it was.. I also got Millie and them coming. of course Will. That's the only family I've got left." He said as Scully placed a hand on his arm.   
  
"You've got more family then you think?" " Really like who?" Scully turned to face him. " Don't make me tell you. " " If your referring to that cigarette smoking son of a bitch who I share my DNA with. No he's not family.. I'm still comprehending the fact that I had a half brother who I hated and didn't even relize it." " How did you know?" Scully asked. " About Spender.. I found out when I was underground.. Scully Will is not going to grow up knowing that his actual grandfather is a son of a bitch.. He'll know the man who raised me as a Grandfather." Mulder looked into Scully's eyes. " He'll never learn about a lot of things Mulder." " Dana what if he ask?" " Well when he does.. we will tell him.. but hopefully that won't be this year or the next" She said. " One more question." " What?" "Scully are you using birth control?" " Well I was till about two days.. If you want me to get some.." " Dana, I want another baby" Scully pulled back.  
  
" Mulder I don't know.." "Dana, listen.. I know when we first tried it didn't work but we had Will" " Will was a miracle... Mulder" " But listen. It may not work again.. and we may just have Will but um.. I want him to have a sibling.." Scully searched his eyes for a moment before standing up and pacing in front of him. " Mulder.. why are you hoping for something that's not going to happen?" "Because the way I figure it.. we all get a certain amount of miracles and Will was just one... now I'm thinking but maybe we've got enough left over to at least Will give one sibling." Mulder stood up and quickly took her hand. " Come on..You know you want to Dana. You want me to treat you like a star getting all your needs done." Mulder pulled her into his harms nuzzling her hair. She mumbled something as he put his ear next to her mouth. " What?" " Yeah.." she whispered as he scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder.   
  
" Mulder what are you doing?" " We are going to make a baby." " Not Now!" " Why?" " Did you forget that your Aunt Millie is staying with us in the house?" She asked. " No.. but she knows what's going on. She's an adult." " Mulder.. Must I remind you..." " Of that time at your apartment when she showed up at your place to take you for lunch. Yes I remember." " And do you remember that you were in my bedroom at the time." " Yes... and someone hadn't told her about a certain boyfriend." Scully hit his back with her fist. " Hey you were the one who told me that our little affair should be secret." " Well I see that phobia of nookie with the parents around still stands." He joked opening the door to the master bedroom.   
  
"Mulder PUT ME DOWN!" " OH you want down.. Here" He said slinging her on the bed. Mulder slung the door closed as Scully started to get up. " Stay there and when I get back.. You better be naked." " Mulder.. I'm warning you" " Hey Aunt Millie" He whispered as her voice could be heard. " Yes" " Me and Dana are going to be busy trying to make Will a sibling" " MULDER!"Scully screamed. "I thought I told you I wanted you naked" " Fox William Mulder..." Scully's tone came out with giggles. " So you think you could watch him for us." " Sure.. just don't get to loud." Millie's tone came with giggles as Mulder shot the doors and turned to Scully who was sitting up on the bed.   
  
" Woman I thought I told you to get naked" Mulder said grinning at her. " You know me.. I don't take orders too well." " Well and who would you get that from?" He asked jumping on top of her pinning her down so she couldn't move. " Oh just this guy I work with who sometimes demands me to get naked." Mulder laughed into her neck. " That guy is a jerk who just wants another kid." " Yeah but I love him regardless of his jerkiness." " You know that we don't have too." " Mulder I already started taking this shirt off." "So we're going to make a baby." Scully looked into his hazel pools. " Why the hell not" she giggled as Mulder captured her lips with his.  
  
  
"WEDDING DAY"  
location: Beachhouse master bedroom  
  
"Will you suck in?" " I'm already sucking in Chess" Scully said as Chessy was trying to tie the strapless bra she was wearing. " Well suck in some more" Chessy said. " Okay.. but what kind of bra is this anyway?" " It's a new style.. It's supposed to be like an old fashioned Wanderbra ." " You mean a boostia?" She asked as Chess tightly pulled the strings. " OWW SHIT CHESS" "And you kiss your mother with that mouth.. Yes it's a new version of the boostia but not as uncomfortable." " That's bullshit" Scully answered. " Well if you want your man to see the chest area. This is the only way that you can do that...There you go.. all done." " Can I sit now?" Scully asked annoyed. " Yes. if you can." Scully sat on the couch as Chessy got the dress out . " Okay Something Old." Chessy pulled out a pair of diamond earrings.. "Something new" .. a pair of white heels were bought out. "Something borrowed" .. a veil was bought out. " and something blue" Chessy threw a blue garter her way as Scully caught it. " Also called Mulder's chew toy." " Good one..Red." Chessy said as Scully stood up and slipped on the dress. " Okay.. lace me up."   
  
"Shouldn't' that be the mother's job" Maggie's voice could be heard. "Yes.. Okay Mom lace me" She said as Maggie started lacing her up. " Jesus. Chess this is tight are you trying to kill my Dana before she goes on her honeymoon." " No.. I just want to be sure that her assists are represented." "Well Chess.. I don't think Fox has complained about my daughter' assists." Maggie said finishing lacing her up. "Thanks Mom." " Let me look.. Wow.. gorgeous darling. You look beautiful." Maggie gave her a quick hug. " Okay you need anything. ?" " No. Mom.. I'm fine.. I just having trouble breathing that's all but I'm fine." "Okay precious.. I'm going to talk to Fox and Will now.. Love you" " Love you to Mom" Scully said as Maggie left the room. "Okay let's get this veil on" Chessy said as Scully let her put it on.   
  
Location:   
Guest Bedroom.   
  
"Come on Will.. let me put these on." Mulder said trying to put Will's shoes on his feet. Will just squirmed kicking one shoe off as it flew behind Mulder. " Will.. Please.. " " Having trouble Fox?" Maggie's voice came from behind. " Well No.. Will was just showing me he wanted to play soccer.." Mulder joked as Maggie gave him a look. " Yeah. were' having troubles if you already can't tell." " I swear you men will never learn... okay watch and get that other shoe." Mulder handed her the shoe as Maggie came to Will. " Okay Willie boy .. let me see your feet." Maggie got a hold of it.. "There you go , now were just going to tie these and there you're are one shoe on. See how easy that is." " Yeah.. so how does she look?" " Beautiful.. that's all I'm saying." " Trying to surprise me" Mulder said trying to fix his bow tie. " Yes.. and come here. Let me do this" Maggie said tying his bow tie. " Okay.. Now there you go..Now go and put the other shoe on your son." Maggie started leaving the room . " Oh and by the way.. You look handsome both of you." With that she left as Mulder took a look at Will who was shaking one socked foot at him. "Okay Buddy you better not tell anyone about this.. but let me see your feet"  
  
1 hour later:   
Music swelled in Fox Mulder's ears as he stood by the Father Carter. " So You nervous?" He asked as Mulder shook his head. " No.. I'm cool.. I'm doing okay." " You're nervous aren't you?" " Well maybe just a little bit." " Fox." Charlie whispered. " You called. and don't call me Fox" " Okay Mulder, dont' let this guy get to you." " Why?" " He has no idea what he is talking about." They both laughed after that. "Dada..Dada" Mulder heard Will's voice as he crawled from Maggie's lap to him. "Dada." " Looks like you're wanted." Charlie said. " yeah.. come here buddy.. What is it? What do you want?" "Dada...Dada.. ball" "No.. were not playing ball right now.. maybe later okay." "Dada!" "Will.. shh.. Me and mommy are getting married... so you've got to sit with grandma and watch okay." "Nwo sit with Grandma." "But you like Grandma." " Stay Dada" " How about Skinner?" "Skinney..Skinney.. Skinney." Will exclaimed " Okay.. once Skinner get's up here .. you can watch from there."   
  
At that moment Skinner took his place beside Mulder as he handed him Will. "What?" " You've been elected to let Will watch from your point of view." Mulder said as Will laughed. "Skinney, Skinney." " Great.. Okay.. how about the rings though." " Just give Will to Charles once we get to that part." The music cued as Chessy entered. " This is it.... say good-bye to your freedom" Skinner joked as Mulder gave him a look. " I'm proud to be saying good-bye to it." Chessy entered taking her side as Mulder caught his breath.  
  
Scully entered with Bill Jr. escorting her as she caught Mulder's eyes. " Mulder breath" Skinner warned him. " I can't.. she's.. she's.... she's.. ... she's..." "She's getting her veil lifted and Bill is fixing to hand her to you." Skinner warned. "Oh.. sorry." "Who gives this woman away?" " I do" Bill Jr. said as he got a quick hug from Scully and approached Mulder. Mulder gulped slightly as Bill Jr. reached back. My God he's going to kill me. Mulder thought. .. but Bill Jr.' instead stuck his hand out for him to shake with a grin. " Hey take care of her" Scully took Mulder's hand as he was still getting over Bill Jr. being nice. " We are gathered here today to join Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully in holy matrimony. Marriage is.." Mulder wasn't' even paying attention to Father Carter. He was to focused on Scully. Scully in that strapless number.. Down Boy he thought to himself.. Save it for the honeymoon. " His attention was bought back by Father's Carter's voice calling him. "Fox turn towards Dana. Do you pledge to love, honor, cherish. Dana through Sickness and Health till death do you part?" " I Do" " And do you Dana pledge to love, honor, cherish Fox through Sickness and Health till death do you part?" " I Do" Scully said as Mulder noticed Tears running from her eyes. " May I have the rings please" Skinner passed Will to Charlie and dug out the rings. " Here you go." "Thank you .. Okay Fox take this ring and repeat what I say when you put it on. . With this ring I thee Wed." " With this ring I thee Wed"   
Mulder slid the ring on her finger. " Now Dana the same thing." "With this ring I thee Wed" Scully choked out as they clasped hands. "Okay.. Good.. now .. does anyone here have any reason for these two not be married." No one raised their hands thankfully as Father Carter looked at the agents. "Well in that case.. I pronounce you man and wife.. Fox you may now Kiss your bride" Mulder lifted her veil and lowered his lips towards her waiting ones.   
  
TWO Years Later:  
Location: Beachhouse  
  
Scully pulled back as Mulder touched his lips to her forehead. " I love you" she mouthed as Mulder smiled. " I love you too" He mouthed back. " Daddy! Come on" Will said wrapping him around Mulder's leg. " Okay Will.. I'll be there a minute.. why don't you get your mitt and I'll get the ball and throw you some." " Okay Daddy!" Will said running into the house. His dark hair mused by the wind. "He's getting so big" Scully said. "Only three years old.. I think he inherited my growth genes" Mulder said as a cry could be heard upstairs. " Ah I think someone's hungry" Scully said going into the house as Will flew out the door. " Ready Daddy! "Okay .. let me just get the ball and don't scream.. Your sister just woke up." Mulder got the ball and chased Will out the yard onto the sand. " Okay you ready?" " Yeah I'm ready." "Okay here you go." Mulder said throwing the ball as Will caught it. "Good boy. Throw it back now." Will threw it back as Mulder caught it. " You know Will.. If you tried out for the major leagues I know you would make it." " You think so?" " Yeah. I Know ... Okay get this one"  
  
Scully looked at the window as she watched both her boys. "You know Hale.. Your Daddy's silly" "Dada silly" Hallie laughed. Her red hair long for a year old. " Yeah.. Dada Silly.... he's even silly when he's teaching at Georgetown." Hallie giggled. " yeah I should know I've sat in on some of his lectures when I had a break from my classes." The doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation. "Oh Let's go see.. who that is.. " Scully took hold of Hallie as she went to answer the door. It rang again.. "Coming.." Scully said trying to look out the peephole. Her grin was exchanged for a look of confusion as she opened the door. " Can I help you?"   
  
"Yes.. and It's a double for Will Mulder" Mulder said as Will was running on pretend bases. "Mulder!" Scully's voice came from behind. "Hey." " Can you and Will come in.. we've got company." " Okay.. Hey Will time to go in.." " Race you Daddy" " Okay.. I'll give you a headstart.. 1..2..3.." Will shot up as Mulder waited and then ran to the doorway where Scully stood holding Hallie. "William.. let me clean you up." She said as Mulder got hold of Hallie.. "Hey are you my girl?..Yes.. You're my girl" He said as Hallie laughed and tucked her head into his neck. Mulder kissed her forehead as he went to the living room. "Hello?" He said as a familiar face turned to greet his.   
  
" Mulda.. Good to see you again." John Dogget's said as Mulder was in shock. "Agent Dogget.. what are you doing here?" John was about to say something when Will ran down the stairs as Scully chased him. "William Fox Mulder" "Daddy" Will hung to his father's leg as Dogget let out a laugh. " Sorry to interrupt family time but I need to talk to both of you." Dogget said as Scully walked to join the other three. " What about?" She asked. " Well me and Monica need your help on something." " What?" Mulder asked. " An X-File.." All Mulder and Scully did was exchange looks.   
  
  
THE END.. 


End file.
